Memories Worth Living For
by ALoveMysteriousWritter
Summary: Ruby Rose, a 16 year old girl who is a senior in high school. After her mother passed away Ruby is forced to move with her Father. While her stay there she meets a strange woman with fiery eyes who instantly changes Ruby's life. Through grief and heartbreak follow Ruby, the speedster on her journey of her last year of high school.
1. Prouloge- New Home

Prologue-New Home

A 16 year old girl sat in a pickup truck next to an older man. The girl stared out the window, resting her head on the side of the truck making her black and red tipped hair messy. The older man looked over at the young girl only to sigh heavily.

"You don't have to act like I'm not here Ruby." The Man said only to make the girl or Ruby huff loudly.

"You're the one taking me to my father's place, Qrow. Why couldn't I just stay with aunt Rav?" Ruby complained as she looked back at the older man or Qrow.

"Because she doesn't have room for you, and your mother would have wanted this."

"Well she's not here now is she." Ruby said harshly while moving and looking back out the window. After a few hour drive they pulled up to a huge house. It's outer walls were dark blue and was two stories tall. Ruby gritted her teeth before slowly stepping out of the truck and grabbing her suitcase and backpack of stuff. Qrow helped Ruby carry her suitcase as they walked up the stairs to the door. Ruby took a deep breath before Qrow knocked on the door. There a 6 foot man with bright blonde hair opened the door with a big smile.

"Qrow, Ruby! You guys made it! Come in come in, you both must be tired from your 4 hour drive!" Ruby slightly glared at the man or Tai before looking away from him.

"Thank you Tai, I'm glad you were able to watch over Ruby for me while I get stationed out west." Qrow said to Tai as they entered the Tai's house. Ruby looked around noticing the kitchen was next to the door. Next to the kitchen was the living room, it was very big with a flat screen tv and a huge couch. There was a flight of stairs that went to the second story, there stood a tall woman with bright blonde hair.

"RUBY!" The woman yelled before launching at Ruby. Ruby quickly dogged the woman making her land hard on the ground.

"Yang." Ruby said looking down at the older woman or Yang. Yang huffed before standing up and forcing Ruby into a hug. Ruby just sighed but slightly hug back.

"Ah Yang, give Ruby some space." Tai said making Yang groan while letting Ruby go. Ruby forced a smile and did her best not to grit her teeth.

'_I hate this!'_ Ruby thought as Tai and Qrow started to talk. Suddenly Tai turned towards Ruby making her come out of her thoughts.

"Ruby, why don't you have Yang show you to your room? Dinner is almost done." Tai said as he looked over at Yang, who smiled and nodded.

"Come on Ruby!" Yang said as she grabbed her sister's hand. Ruby was dragged to her room by Yang, in the room was dark red walls and a king sized bed. Ruby set down her backpack and suitcase near the bed as Yang went to go hug Ruby. Ruby stopped Yang with a glare before opening her suitcase.

"Tell Tai I won't be a dinner, I'm not hungry and I'm very tired. Thanks." Ruby said before closing her door only to sigh and sit on the bed. She hated this, having to be here at her father's and sisters instead a place she wanted to be. She always hated her father for leaving them and taking Yang with him, he hurt mom and hurt her. He may of had a decent reasoning but after he left, her mom fell into a deep depression. Ruby still could remember how her mother would moop around every day, barely talked and ate. Slowly things started to get better till a few weeks ago. Ruby suddenly shaked her head to get the thought/memory out of her head before starting to unpack her things.

After an hour, Ruby was finished packing her things only to have her phone buzz. Ruby looked over and saw a text from an internet friend.

'_Hey you getting online?'_ Ruby read the text only to groan totally forgetting about her friend.

'_Not today, I'm about to go to bed. I won't be on tomorrow either, I just moved to my father's place and I have nothing setup for gaming. Sorry Flame.'_ Ruby texted her friend back. Ruby meet Flame on an rpg game she used to play. Since then they always played games together and kept in contact. The only thing they never told was there true names, one of the first things they vowed not to do.

'_Oh already? Dang, so where did you move again?'_

'_I don't really remember to be honest XD'_

'_Geeze Red! Anyways, I'll let you get some rest. Night Red'_

'_Night Flame'_ Ruby turned off her phone after plugging it into the charger next to her nightstand. Ruby sighed heavily feeling sadness drape over her as she thought about her mother. Ruby quickly sat up before going through her backpack till she saw a pill bottle. Inside was melatonin that helped Ruby sleep at night, especially since every time she closed her eyes she saw her mother dying. Ruby took the melatonin and drank some water from her water bottle. Quickly the melatonin took over Ruby's mind making Ruby fall fast asleep.


	2. Chapter One-New Start

Chapter One-New Start

Ruby groaned before slamming her hand down on her alarm clock that read 5 am. Ruby rubbed her eyes and yawned while stretching out her sore limbs. She got up and changed into her running clothing she used in the mornings. Ruby grabbed her phone and earbuds before plugging them in. Ruby quickly went down stairs only to see her father there making breakfast and coffee for himself.

"Oh morning Ruby, what are you doing?" Tai asked only to get Ruby to turn on her music.

"On a run be back at 7." Ruby said before quickly leaving the house. She sighed heavily before shaking her head and starting her run.

After a two hours of running Ruby made it home around 7 am. There when she made it home Yang sat at the counter eating cereal and milk.

"Ruby?" Yang asked seeing Ruby come in the house drenched in sweat. Ruby breathed heavily and wiped her face of the sweat with her shirt.

"Yeah what is it?" Yang looked up and down at Ruby.

"Did you go on a run?" Yang asked only to get a groan from Ruby.

"Yes now give me a few minutes." Ruby said before running up stairs and quickly taking a shower. After her shower she put on a red hoodie and jeans before going down stairs to eat breakfast. There were two other women who were chatting with Yang as they seemed very into the conversation. Ruby didn't ask so she went over and grabbed a banana off the table. Ruby was just about to sneak out after putting her combats boots on before Yang quickly saw Ruby.

"Hey Rubbles, why don't you ride with us! Weiss wouldn't mind giving you a ride right?" Yang said turning to a white haired girl. The white haired girl or Weiss shrugged not minding. Ruby cringed at what Yang called her before turning around and grabbing her backpack off the hook near the door.

"I think I'll boat better with walking, thanks though." Ruby said before going to leave again but was stopped by Yang clearing her throat.

"You sure Rubbles, Weiss-"

"I said… I am fine walking." Ruby said after taking a deep breath to calm herself. Before Yang could say anything she quickly left the house and her way to school. Ruby put her music on and walked to her new school, after 10 minutes she stood in front of a huge high school.

'_Beacon Academy, the most elite high school around. And yet I'm still two years ahead like every other school.'_ Ruby thought before entering the highschool. Ruby looked around and noticed a lot of people crowding among their friends. Ruby frowned and made her think of the friends back at home that she had to leave.

'_I should find the office and get my schedule and ID.'_ Ruby thought before starting to walk around the huge school trying to look for the office. As Ruby walked she suddenly ran into someone making her drop her book. Ruby groaned and went to grab it only to see the person she bumped into holding the book.

"You should watch where you're going Red." The woman said in a silky voice. She was a foot taller than Ruby and had eyes that looked like molten lava.

"Thanks…" Ruby said grabbing her book out of the older womans hand. The woman scanned Ruby before smirking a bit.

"I haven't seen you before. Are you the new transfer people have been muttering about?" The woman asked as she moved closer to Ruby. Ruby backed up a bit glaring at the older woman.

"I'm sorry but I don't know who you are and you are making me feel uncomfortable. So can you please just back off and let me find the office." Ruby said rudely as she moved passed the woman glaring at her still.

"Oh the office is right over there." The woman said pointing to the door a few areas away.

"Thank you." Ruby said before walking quickly to the office. There the attendant gave Ruby her schedule and her Id. On the Id was a picture of Ruby and on the bottom said her grade.

'_I'm a senior now… and so many people already know of me. The speedster from Blackdom Academy. The 16 year old senior known for being the fastest runner in all of high school.'_ Ruby thought before putting on her Id and heading to her first class, History. Lucky she just made it in time as the bell rang announcing first class. Ruby quickly sat down in the back row and sighed heavily. Ruby looked over at who was sitting next to her and realized it was one of Yang's friends in the house this morning. She had black hair and dark yellow colored eyes. The Blake haired woman looked over at Ruby only to clear her voice.

"Ruby right?" The blake haired lady said pulling out her things for the class. Ruby sighed heavily and pulled out her stuff too.

"Yep. You must be Yang's Girlfriend." Ruby said only to make the blake hair lady cough on the water she was drinking.

"U-Um, How did you know!" She angrily whispered only to make Ruby huff softly.

"The way you two looked at each other, it's obvious." Ruby said before starting to write the notes the teacher was progeting on the screen. The blake haired girl huffed before sighing softly.

"My name is Blake." The blake haired woman or Blake said holding her hand out. Ruby ignored the hand and waved her hand at her a bit.

"Good for you." Ruby said making Blake understand where the younger girl was getting at. So Blake didn't speak to the young speeder, she worked on her notes and thought what was up with Ruby. Ruby instantly stood and packed her stuff quickly to the sound of the bell for her next class. Ruby quickly made it to her next class that was Mathematics.

'_I'm going to hate this class…'_ Ruby thought to herself. She hated math with a burning passion, she never understood half of the concepts that were thrown at her. Ruby sighed before sitting down in one of the free spots and pulled out her stuff. As she pulled out her stuff someone sat next to and pulled out a notebook. Ruby looked up wondering who sat next to her only to see molten lava eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me…." Ruby muttered to herself while groaning loudly.

"Oh hey speedster. Nice meeting you again, looks like you made it to the office." The older woman said as Ruby just rolled her eyes.

"Do you ever shut up?" Ruby asked the older woman only to make her chuckle.

"Nope, my name is Cinder." The woman or Cinder said holding out her hand with a smirk. Ruby just glared at the woman and turned to face away from her.

"Not interested." Ruby said before turning to her note book to solve the problem on the board. After some time Ruby laid her head on the table in boredom and confusion. Cinder leaned back against her chair before looking over at Ruby and smirking at her. Ruby instantly glared back making Cinder chuckle before going back to listening to the teacher talk about useless stuff. Ruby sat there and thought about the girl sitting next to her. She felt like she knew Cinder but didn't at the same time.

"So what made you so cold?" Cinder asked to Ruby only to get Ruby to look over at her and growl loudly.

"I would keep your mouth shut before I shut it for you." Ruby said in a dark voice that sent a small shiver down Cinder spine.

"Now. let me do my work." Ruby said before turning to her work. Cinder tilted her head at Ruby before smirking.

'_This will be fun.'_ Cinder thought before going back to work.

* * *

"Ruby over here!" Yang yelled as she called her sister over to the table she was sitting at. It was lunch and unfortunately Ruby had lunch with her sister and her friends. Ruby would have left if she owned a car but she was broke. So now she is stuck sitting with her sister and her friends being very annoyed.

"So Ruby are you going to join the track team?" Yang said making Ruby come out of her thoughts.

"Hopefully." Ruby said making Yang wrap her arm around Ruby.

"That's my sis!" Ruby gritted her teeth and made Yang take her arm off and a bit farther away.

"I have heard a rumor that you are two years younger than most 12th graders?" Weiss said making Ruby sigh heavily.

"I'm 16, so I guess." Weiss stared at Ruby in surprise.

"That's my sister!" Yang yelled and put Ruby in a head lock and rubbing her head. Ruby quickly elbowed Yang and got out of the head lock.

"Yang stop. I need to go." Ruby said before taking her tray and leaving the table quickly. Yang sighed softly feeling like she did something wrong.

Ruby made it to her locker before sighing heavily and rubbing her head in anger/pain.

'_I can't deal with Yang! She is always over me and super annoying! I hate this place, I don't know anyone, I feel alone, and I miss mom…'_ Ruby teared up before sitting down against her locker. Suddenly Ruby's phone buzzed making Ruby take it out of her pocket and noticed it was a text from Flame.

'_What up red.' _

'_Just waiting for lunch to end, you?'_

'_Wondering about you.' _Ruby blushed a bit when reading what Flame had sent her. To be honest, Ruby had a slight crush on Flame ever since they started playing together. Flame had always intrigued Ruby, with the charming personality, to her silky voice.

'_Good or bad thing XD'_

'_Hmmmmmmm, I would say good? I was wondering how your first day was so far?'_

'_Ugh, horrible.'_

'_Oh? And why's that?'_

'_I don't want to really text about it right now… Why don't I tell you about it tonight. Still on a battle game call tonight?'_

'_Yeah! I'm down! Talk to you tonight than?'_

'_Yeah!' _Ruby was about to put her phone away before getting the urge to ask Flame something.

'_Hey…. um… can I ask something?'_

'_Yeah sure! What up?'_

'_... how do you tell someone…. That they make me uncomfortable and that they are overbearing?' _Ruby stood up and started to walk to her class while looking down at her phone waiting for an answer. But nothing came, Ruby looked up and realized she was in her next class and the bell just rang. Ruby looked back down at her phone to see no text and not even a look at the text.

'_At least… I tried i guess…'_ Ruby thought in her head before putting her phone in her bag. The bell rang only to catch her sister sitting a row across from her. Yang smiled and waved at Ruby making her groan softly.

'_Of course I have to be stuck with her.'_ Ruby thought when she saw her sister grab her stuff and move to sit next to Ruby. Yang dropped her backpack and notes onto the table before sitting down next to Ruby.

"Hey! I'm so happy we have a class together!" Yang yelled making Ruby wince and tilt her head away from Yang being to loud.

"Yang, class is about to start, so I would quiet down." Ruby whispered to Yang making her nod but kept smiling. Ruby turned away from Yang and started to pay attention to her English class.

* * *

The final bell rang for school making Ruby quickly get up and grab her stuff. She needed to go and sign up in track and cross country. Before Ruby could leave her last class room that she had with Yang, Blake, and Weiss, Yang quickly stopped her.

"Hey why don't you come and take a ride home with us!" Yang said making Ruby sigh and roll her eyes.

"Yang,-"

"Come on!" Yang only got a glare back for interrupting Ruby.

"Yang, I'm going to join track and cross country. So I'll just walk home after practice." And with that Ruby quickly left Yang and her friends. As Ruby walked to the office her phone buzzed making her quickly pull it out and see a text from Flame.

'_Hey sorry I didn't text, was busy. Anyways I would just flat out say it. It may be harsh but you don't need to be feeling that way. I bet the person will understand too.' _This instantly made a smile appear on Ruby's face to just know Flame texted her back.

'_It's okay! Thanks for texting me back and the advice. I need to get to practice, I'll be on around 7 pm. Gives us 3 hours to play.'_

'_Got it! Have fun!'_ Ruby put away her phone and kept her smile till she made it out to the field. There people lined up on the track field as they are chatting and drinking water. Ruby made it up to the track making everyone turn and look over at her.

"And who are you?" A boy asked as he towered over Ruby. Ruby just looked up and put her stuff down.

"I'm here to see the couch." Ruby said in a calm voice, not wanting to get into a fight.

"Wait, you're the one who they keep calling the speedster. The 16 year old senior, I bet you a hundred dollars I could beat you in a 100 yard dash! You're so small!" The boy starts to laugh only to get Ruby to scuff.

"Bet, I hope you have a hundred in your wallet." Ruby said as she took off her jacket to show her athletic shirt. Ruby quickly lined up at the 0 yard line and got down in ready position. The boy line up in ready position next to Ruby who just looked over at the guy and smirked.

"Good luck." Ruby said before bolting off when hearing the go. The guy quickly chased after Ruby but it was no use. By the time the man was two thirds down the 100 yard line Ruby was already passed the line breathing softly. When the guy made it to the 100 yard line Ruby smirked and held out her hand.

"Where's my hundred?" The guy glared darkly at Ruby as he pulled out his wallet and gave Ruby her money.

"Thank youuuu" Ruby said before putting it in her bag and going over to the couch.

"Ma'am, I would like to join the track team." Ruby said making a woman turn around and look down at Ruby.

"What's your name."

"Ruby, Ruby Rose."

"Well, I saw you beat our best runner Elliot. I'm guessing you're the transfer from Blackdom Academy, aren't you."

"Yes Ma'am." Ruby was ready for the couch to start talking about how great Ruby was or how she doesn't have to train to be in the track team.

"Well you are welcome to join the track team. Remember to always work hard and show off." The couch said winking and smiling making Ruby stand there shocked. She was so used to people bragging or something but not that. A small smile made it to Ruby's face and held out her hand.

"I'm glad to join Ma'am."

* * *

"What's up with your sister?" Blake asked as she sat next to Yang in the back seat of Weiss's car. They were off to eat dinner as friends and were now on the topic of Ruby.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked looking up from her phone. Weiss and Blake scuffed together at how blonde Yang could be.

"What do you mean!? She is rude, cold, and ignorant." Weiss commented making Yang laugh.

"No she's not! She's just protective I guess." Yang tried to defend Ruby only to get a glare from her girlfriend and Weiss.

"Okay okay okay, I get it. But would you be in her place if you saw your mother die?" Yang said only to get a confused look from Blake.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Yang sighed heavily before realising that they were at the restaurant.

"I'll explain it once we get a booth." The three girls quickly went inside and sat down in their usual spot.

"Okay now explain." Weiss said being intrigued about what Yang was about to say. Yang sighed big before clearing her throat.

"Ruby came from Black hills, a town 4 hours away from here. I used to live there with my dad, her and my mom, Summer. But my dad and Summer got divorced when I was around 10 making Ruby around 8. We got separated so my dad took me and Summer stayed, keeping Ruby. Ruby and me usually kept in contact from how hard our mom took the divorse. But after some time Ruby stopped texting and calling all together. A few months ago… my dad got a call in the middle of the night… it was about Ruby. From what my dad told me Ruby and Summer were driving to her track meet. A semi hit them head on and in the process killing Summer, Ruby was put into a coma for two days after she saw her mother die. When she woke up, she was reminded of Summer's death and… Ruby had damage to her lungs. Luckily Ruby was able to get repaired and everything, She lived with my Uncle Qrow for some time till she was forced to move here." The two girls just sat there staring at Yang as there brains took in what they were told.

"Wow….." Blake managed to get out as Yang sighed softly.

"So yeah Ruby is going to be very different and cold towards us…. I wouldn't blame her…" Yang said as she rubbed her head, before Weiss could get something else a waiter came over and started to ask for drinks. As they started to order their drinks Weiss thought about Ruby, how she had these emotionless eyes.

"What are you thinking of Weiss?" Blake asked making Weiss come out of her thoughts.

"Oh, I'm just thinking about the story Yang told us. I was also thinking of how we should make Ruby more comfortable at the school." Weiss said making Yang instantly brighten.

"We could get together with all of our friends and have her come!" Yang said making Blake frown.

"Don't you think she'll feel left out or something?" Blake said only to get a snort from Yang.

"Not at all!"

"I have to agree with Yang, I think it will be really fun." Weiss said making Yang turn to her and have wide eyes.

"The Ice Queen accepting one of MY ideas!" Yang said with a laugh only to get a dark glare from Weiss. Blake sighed before holding her girlfriend's hand.

"Than let's do it." Blake said making the three girls plan for their plan to help Ruby.

* * *

Ruby sighed heavily and made it home to no one. The house was silent and dark making Ruby smile a bit. Ruby quickly went up to her room and quickly setting up her gaming equipment. Ruby's phone suddenly started to ring making Ruby smile widely to see Flame was calling her. Ruby Answered it before putting the phone next to her ear.

"Hey Flame!"

"Hey Red, you ready to get on?" Ruby chuckled as she sat down in her chair next to her computer.

"Yep! Let me just get the computer on and I'll join the discord call." Ruby said before ending the call with Flame and starting to get her computer to turn on. Ruby quickly got on the discord call when the computer turned on only to hear Flame eating.

"What's ya eatin?" Ruby laughed when she heard Flame choke on her food.

"Geeze you scared me!" Flame yelled as she hit her chest to stop coughing. Ruby just laughed and hit the table she sat at.

"That was amazing!"

"Oh shut up Red." Flame said with her scary voice only to get a snicker from Ruby.

"You know that doesn't work on me, anyways, what's the game today?"

"Geeze that does sound like a crappy first day. I'm still sorry red you lost your mother." Flame said only to make Ruby blush madly to her sympathy in her voice.

"O-Oh it's okay… It's um… been hard but I make do with it. Oh how was your day?" Ruby quickly said to get off the topic of her. Flame instantly sensed it before going along with Ruby.

"Oh, my day was okay. I meet this woman who was very cold just plain rude. I did kinda tell her something than she got way mad about it." Flame said as she kept some details to herself. Ruby hummed as she focused on the game before responding.

"That sucks. Hey we should get back to playing Flame, your character is about to die." Ruby said as she sent flames at there enemies to protect Flame.

"Right."

Yang sighed softly as she was dropped off home. Her girlfriend and friend left making Yang all alone. Her dad was out on a business trip and she had a clue Ruby didn't want to hang out with her. Suddenly Ruby came downstairs holding a jacket before turning to Yang and her eyes narrowed.

"Hey where you off to?" Yang asked as she sat down at her kitchen table. Ruby just shrugged and was about to leave before her chest tightened. She looked back at Yang to see her boredom and loneliness face before a sigh escaped.

"You can…. Come with me if you like. I'm going out to eat and…. It would be nice to have someone with me." Ruby said making Yang's expression brighten a ton. Ruby let out a small smile at Yang's expression as they both left the house and walked to the restaurant across the school. Ruby and Yang got a seat sitting across from each other before ordering some drinks.

"I went out with the girls so I'm not hungry." Yang said making Ruby look up confused.

"Than why would you come along with me?" Ruby asked as she looked over the menu that was given to her.

"Well… I thought this would be good bonding time you know? It has been years since we were together together." Yang said smiling only to get a hesitant glace from Ruby.

"That was so long ago Yang…. We both have changed in many different ways." Ruby said as she set down her menu to look at Yang. Yang only smiled and leaned closer on the table.

"But we can still get to know each other! What happened in the past doesn't mean I can't be your sister. " Ruby looked down at the menu again and thought about Yang. How much she missed her but yet didn't want Yang to get to close. She didn't want to show Yang how much she has been hurting by her mom's death, and more. But if she let Yang a bit closer maybe she would stop annoying Ruby, nagging at her, and maybe even leaving her alone for times. Ruby sighed and was about to answer her sister when a tall woman with molten lava eyes came in front of Ruby.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Cinder asked only to make Ruby scuff and glare at Cinder.

"Oh it's you." Ruby said in an irritated and looking back at her menu. Cinder sighed softly and shaked her head not wanting to get into a fight.

"Can I get your drink ma'am." Ruby hummed before ordering a strawberry smoothie making Cinder go and walk away only to stop when she heard her name.

"Cinder is that you?" Yang said with an instant smile making Cinder look over at Yang.

"Oh hey Yang, long time no see." Cinder said as she looked up and down at Yang. Yang smiled instantly and stood up next to Cinder and patted her on the back.

"How have you been! It's been forever!" By than Ruby canceled out the talking between the two. She tapped her fingers on the table started to get a headache from being in the restaurant.

"Yep! This is my sister Ruby, she just moved from Blackhill." Yang said making Ruby look up to Cinder and Yang looking at her.

"Would you mind if you get me my drink?" Ruby said pretending to be polite only to make Cinder clear her throat and nod.

"Yeah." Cinder left making Yang sit down and Ruby sigh in relief.

"Why don't you like Cinder?" Yang asked making Ruby huff and shakes her head.

"Her first impression didn't quite… impress me." Ruby said as she pulled out her phone from a text from Flame.

'_Hey, I'm sorry but I might have some plans this weekend, my friend is throwing a party for her sister so I won't be able to get on.'_ Ruby frowned at that but typed that it was okay.

"What made you so upset." Yang asked noticing the change in Ruby's facial expression.

"Nothing, my friend just said she was busy this weekend." Ruby said as she put her phone back. Ruby sighed heavily and the rest of the night was just Ruby slowly warming up to Yang as they talked about random stuff. Ruby and Yang made it back to their house making them separate. Ruby went back to her room and Yang went to the living room to watch some tv. Eventually they both fell asleep in their separate rooms, one thinking of ways to help Ruby and hers relationship and the other thinking of her mom.


	3. Chapter Two-Party

Chapter Two-Party

It's been a week since Ruby moved over with her father and sister and things have been, going. Ruby is slowly getting into the routine of being with her new house as they started of having new things for the girls to do.

"It's your turn to take out the trash Ruby!" Yang yelled from her room to Ruby's who groaned and quickly paused her game.

"Be back Flame." Ruby said before running down stairs and quickly grabbing the trash.

"Ruby, can we speak." Tai said only to get Ruby to run out and take out the trash. Ruby quickly went back upstairs to her room before Tai could stop her making him sigh softly.

"I still imagine it like Summer was here…." Tai said to himself before chuckling and going back to watching tv. Ruby sighed and quickly got her headphones on and unpassed her game.

"I'm back and ready to beat some butt!" Ruby said only to get static from the other line.

"Hey Flame you here?" Ruby only got static making her sigh softly and turn off the computer she was playing on.

"I wonder what happened to Flame…. It's only 9 pm…" Ruby muttered before sighing and taking the melatonin she took every night. She stood up before going to go lay down only to hear a knock on her door. Ruby sighed even louder as she went and opened the door to see Yang at the door smirking.

"Hey sisssss, got any plans this weekend?" Yang only got a blank stare from her sister who crossed her arms.

"What are you trying to plan." Ruby said glaring at her sister who just laughed nervously.

"It's a surprise! Just um… don't make any plans and we'll have a lot of fun!" Yang said before leaving Ruby in her room contemplating what Yang has planned. Ruby just shaked her head before lying down her bed and slowly drifting off into sleep.

Ruby quickly woke up gasping and being drenched in sweat. Her night wear stuck to her body as she breathed heavily remembering her dream.

'_Mom stop!" Ruby said laughing as her Mom made funny faces while they drove to school. Summer laughed before smirking and turning on Ruby's least favorite song making her squeal and cover her ears._

"_Mom noooooo" Ruby whined as Summer laughed loudly before turning to face the road. Ruby blinked before she saw a semi in front of them and smashing into them. Ruby was launched forward lucky being stopped by her seat belt. Ruby groaned as she slowly looked around once the car stopped tumbling on the road. Blood ran down Ruby's head as she moved to look over at her mom. _

"_MOM!" Ruby yelled as she saw a steel metal pole deep in her stomach. Summer had blood covering her face as she coughed out blood before looking over at Ruby and grabbing Ruby's hand._

"_It's okay…. I-I'll be okay…. Just know...I-I… I love you…" Summer said between gasps as Ruby started to cry and thrash in her seatbelt. Ruby was able to make it out of the seatbelt before reaching over and helping Summer out of the car. Once they got out of the car, it was too late, Summer's pulse was gone and her skin started to grow cold. _

"_MOM! NO! S-Stay with me please!" Ruby screamed and cried before her vision started to grow dots before turning black_

Ruby shaked her head and quickly washed her face of the tears and mostly the memory. Ruby took gasps of breath trying to calm herself down from the memory. After some time Ruby slowly relaxed and looked at the time to see it was 6 am, and it was a Saturday. Normally she would be sleeping till around 9 but now she couldn't sleep. Ruby sighed heavily and before getting dressed in her running clothes before slowly going down stairs to see Tai making coffee. He turned around and instantly saw the puffy eyes before sighing softly.

"Good luck on your run." And that's all he said before leaving to the couch. Ruby stood there a bit shocked before shaking her head and running out of the house and onto her run.

Ruby started to walk home as she had just ran about 6 miles to a random part of the city. Ruby slowly walked to a gas station that was near and got a bottle of water before sitting down on a public bench. There she drank all of the water and relaxed a little bit before she went back running. She closed her eyes and leaned back before taking soft breaths as she waited for her body to calm down. Suddenly she felt a source of heat that wasn't her's making her open one of her eyes.

"You again? I feel like you are trying to follow me around." Ruby said sitting up to see Cinder sitting there smirking.

"Well I saw you sitting here on your own looking upset so I came to see what was up." Cinder said still smirking making Ruby groan softly before standing up and stretching out.

"Nothing is wrong and what would make you think I would tell you, huh?" Cinder shrugged and smirked.

"It was worth a try." Cinder stood up and sighed before putting out her hand and a charming smile.

"Let's start over, My name is Cinder Fall, I'm from a family known for their photographic skills. And you are-" Ruby glared at Cinder before suddenly sighed softly and shaked Cinder's hand.

"Ruby Rose. I'm known for running. And next time, don't start bragging about yourself right away." Ruby said making Cinder snicker.

"You're a smart one aren't you."

"You're a dumb one." Ruby fired back before letting go of Cinder's hand before throwing her empty bottle away.

"I need to go. Bye...Cinder." Ruby said before running off to her house. Cinder leaned back against the bench and smirked.

'_This will be a fun one.'_

Ruby slowly opened the door home while taking deep breaths only to see Yang on the phone.

"Yeah Tai is gone for the weekend, he is doing an extra route. Yeah! Some idiot thought that it was okay to skip work and make my dad do it." Ruby sighed softly before walking past Yang and went to get a fruit for her breakfast.

"Oh hey Ruby!, Yeah that's my sister. Nope, I'll tell you later. Make sure to tell everyone its on here okay? Okay, bye babe." Yang said before ending the call with Blake. Ruby turned over to Yang looking at her curiously.

"What are you planning Yang." Ruby said as she took a bite out of an apple she had grabbed. Yang laughed and put her phone back in her pocket.

"Hmmmm, still a surprise. But Dad said I could do it. Anyways, I hope you Dad told you what happened this morning." Yang said only to get a look from Ruby.

"All dad said was good luck on my run than ran off to watch TV. But I'm guessing from what you just said he'll be gone for the weekend." Ruby said while finishing her apple as Yang started to talk about what happened. Ruby threw away what was left once Yang was finished talking.

"Yang, I'm going to take a shower. Please don't come barging in like last time." Ruby glared at Yang who just laughed before leaving Ruby in the kitchen alone. Ruby groaned before going up stairs and took a 10 minute shower. After Ruby got out of the shower she walked over and started to go through the bathroom drawers.

Yang was watching TV when she heard a scream from Ruby. Yang quickly ran upstairs and slammed the bathroom door open to see Ruby sitting on the floor. Her silver eyes wide open, a cut on her hand making blood slowly drip off her hand. There a small precision knife was in a drawer with blood drying on it's tip.

"Ruby are you okay!" Yang said making her go over to Ruby and bend down to help Ruby. Ruby didn't respond as she took deep breaths with tears falling down her face. Yang quickly pulled Ruby's head into her shoulder making Ruby start to sob as she remembered the crash, the blood that covered her and her dying mother. It wouldn't stop playing in her head, the blood made her think back to her dead mother death. Yang didn't know what to do other than to hold her younger sister and whisper that it was okay. After some time Ruby slowly calmed down and quickly hugged Yang back. Yang was taken back by surprise but as soon as the hug started it ended. Ruby slowly looked back down at her hand and sighed sadly.

"So what happened…" Yang said only to get Ruby to shake her head no.

"I… I don't want to talk about it… not now Yang. I need some rest…" Ruby muttered before slowly getting up, washing her hands before going to bandage it up. Yang stopped Ruby and smiled before starting to bandage it for her.

"Let me help with that Rubes."

"Thanks Yang…" Ruby said before smiling a bit. She kinda liked having Yang there for her a bit before she remembered her mom and her eyes went hard.

"Yeah no problem, I'm always here for you." Yang said only to get Ruby to look down and tense her body. Once Yang was done Ruby stood up and walked to her room without saying anything else.

'_I don't want anyone else close to me… I don't want anyone else to get hurt…'_ Ruby thought before sighing heavily and was about to pass out once she laid on her bed. She heard her phone buzz making her groan and grab it. There was a text from a person she least wanted to talk to, Flame.

'_Hey, sorry about yesterday. I was called into work early and I wanted to text you earlier but my phone died. Anyways, want to finish our mission?'_ Ruby bite her lip before putting her phone back on her bed only for it to buzz again.

'_What's up? You never look at my message than leave without saying something.'_

'_It's nothing.'_

'_Don't you dare lie to me. I know you too well.'_

'_I don't want to talk about it.'_

'_Red, it's better to talk about what is going on than to bottle it up. Is it… um about your mother?'_

'_How did you know!?'_

'_You talked about how you had to move because your mother passed away. You never told me how but, It's okay not to tell me.'_

'_Flame I...;'_

'_It's okay, I understand what you are going through. I lost my Mom a long time ago to a drug overdose. She was a very famous photographer for some time, but got mixed in with the wrong crowd and she got into drugs. After some time it didn't do anything to her and she put to much in her body, and nothing could save her. I grieved the wrong way making me get mixed up into the wrong crowd too, till I meet this friend with a fiery personality. She got me a job in this cafe and, I was able to turn my life around again. That girl and I dated after some time but I didn't work out. Actually, she just invited me to a party to meet her younger sister. So Red, don't do what I did please, don't go into the wrong crowd. Because it's hard to get out of. And I care for you Red.' _Ruby blushed madly before a smile made it to Ruby's face.

'_Thanks Flame…that meant, a lot. I honestly haven't wanted to talk about my mom's death but, I feel like you understand me a bit more than anyone else.' _

'_Well I've been in your shoes before. I used to lock people out, used drugs, and drank a lot to get the greiff away. But I was able to stop before I couldn't come back.'_

'_Thanks for sharing Flame.'_

'_Anything for you Red. Remember I'm here, and I care.' _Ruby blushed even more and let out a small chuckle before yawning.

'_I'm going to sleep for a few hours. My sister has a surprise for me and so I can't get on tonight but ill make sure to text.'_

'_Okay, Sleep tight Red.' _Ruby turned off her phone before yawning and slowly falling asleep into a needed peaceful sleep.

Ruby woke up to the smell of something really good. Ruby slowly sat up and yawned before looking at the clock to see it was only 2 pm. Ruby slowly got up and slowly headed down stairs to see Yang cooking something and Blake was sitting there on her phone. Yang heard Ruby's footsteps and turned around before smiling.

"Hey Ruby, you feeling better?" Ruby yawned again and sat down next to Blake who slightly peaked up from her phone.

"Mmm yeah, what are you making?" Ruby asked as she sat her head down while she watched Yang make something.

"Omelets. I thought you would be hungry when you woke up so I'm making food for us three." Yang said with a big smile making Ruby smile a bit.

"Thanks Yang, Why are you here Blake?" Ruby asked making Blake look over at Ruby a bit shocked.

"You remember my name?" Blake asked making Ruby rolled her eyes and looked back at Yang.

"It's kind of hard not too when the only thing Yang talks about is you." Blake and Yang both blushed about the comment before Yang put the last omelette on a plate.

"Food is served." Yang passed out the omelettes out making Ruby start to devour the food. Yang chuckled as her and Blake started to eat there omelets.

"Thanks Yang."Ruby got out as she continued to eat the omelet. Yang chuckled as she nodded. After some time the three were done and Ruby was doing the dishes as she put them away after drying.

"Hey Yang, maybe we should start setting up the party, everyone is going to arrive soon." Blake said making Ruby instantly glare darkly at Yang.

"You, You set up a party for my _surprise!?" _Yang nervously laughed while rubbing her arm.

"Well I mean, You need friendssss soooo, I set up a party!" Yang said with a bright smile making Ruby groan loudly.

"And I can't get out of this can I…."

"Nope!"

"Ughhhhhh"

Ruby sighed heavily as she laid down on the couch reading and trying not to show her anger to her older sister. She didn't want to spend her nights having a party and meeting new people. She hated being around people in general, especially if they are forced to talk to Ruby. Suddenly there was a knock on the door making Yang open the door and hug the person at the door.

"Weisssss" Yang yelled making Weiss groan and push Yang off. In her hands she held a few cases of beer and wine.

"There is some food in my car. Can you please go get that?" Weiss asked Yang making her bolt out the door. Ruby sighed softly as she got off the couch and was about to go into her room but stopped when she saw Weiss. She was about to put the case on the table making it tip over and about to fall. Ruby quickly grabbed the case before it fell and put it up against the wall making Weiss sigh in relief.

"Thanks. Ruby right? The names Weiss. We haven't truly introduced each other yet." Weiss said holding out her hand. Ruby sized up Weiss, looking up and down before slowly shaking Weiss's hand.

"Yes It's Ruby." Suddenly Yang came bursting in with a bunch of food while humming and dancing a bit.

"Yang don't!" Weiss yelled as one of the cheese platters went to fall down making Ruby quickly grab it before it fell.

"Let me help Yang." Ruby said after taking most of the food items and putting it on the counter.

'_Might as well help if I can't stop it.'_ Ruby thought before turning to her sister and Blake giving each other smirk faces.

"Stop please, if you are going to have sex, do it upsairs SILENTLY!" Weiss yelled making Ruby chuckle a bit as Yang glared and Blake blushed brighter.

"You three are just like kids." Ruby said as she started to set out the food and open it.

"You're the one talking miss attitude." Weiss said crossing her arms only to get a dark glare from Ruby.

"Don't make me dislike you _Ice queen._" Ruby said making Yang start to die laughing.

"How did you find that out!" Weiss yelled making Ruby snicker while finishing setting things out.

"They call you all the time. Now, can someone tell me how many people are coming again?" Ruby asked making Yang nervously laugh and look over at Weiss.

"About a hundred people."

"WHAT!"

Ruby watched as the house started to fill of random people, from freshmen to seniors. Ruby sighed heavily as she sat on the couch as everyone started to get the party started. The music turned on and now Ruby was done with this, if it was like 20 people she would have been fine, but 100! Did their father know about this? Especially the drinking that was going on. Ruby scanned around the room and instantly saw her blonde head of a sister dancing with Blake. Ruby shaked her head before standing up and grabbed a bottle of beer before running upstairs. There a window was next to the stairs making her quickly climb out and onto the roof. The moon shined above Ruby making her smile a bit as she sat on top of the roof. Ruby slowly opened the beer bottle before taking a big swig making her think of Qrow. She missed her uncle, maybe she would call him and her Aunt to see how they are doing. As she thought about her Uncle she failed to notice someone climbing out the same window and onto the roof.

"Ruby?" Ruby looked up to see Cinder standing there on the roof holding a thing of wine.

"C-Cinder! Why are you up here!" Ruby yelled only to get a chuckle from Cinder who walked up and sat next to Ruby.

"Oh shut up Ruby. I mostly came up here to get away from people. It's too loud for my taste." Cinder said before she took a big swig of her drink. Ruby rolled her eyes as she laid down to look up at the stars.

"Welp, than can you be quiet?" Ruby asked making a soft laugh come from Cinder who got a glare.

"Okay Okay, at least answer a question I have." Ruby groaned before rubbing her forehead.

"Fine, whatever gets you to shut up."

"Why are you so cold?" Ruby sighed softly before closing her eyes. Cinder took another drink before laying down next to Ruby.

'_Why should I tell her, she has been nothing but trouble since she has been here. But, It does sound nice talking to someone who didn't know me very well.'_

"I don't know to be honest. It's honestly a barrier for myself to get people away from me. My Mom used to ask me that, and to this day I still don't know." Ruby said softly caughthing Cinder off guard. She didn't expect Ruby to answer so honestly and to be so kind about it. Cinder smiled a bit only to laugh softly, Ruby quickly looked over.

"What!"

"It's just, you remind me so much of my old self it makes me laugh." Cinder said softly making Ruby huff and crosses her arms.

"I couldn't be anything like you."

"Well I mean you don't do drugs and stuff but I lost my mother in a horrible way. So I cut myself off from living, I did drugs, drank, and alot alot alot more. But… I found your sister actually, she helped me out of that situation than I met an internet person. I honestly have fallen for the girl but she has helped me through a lot. I don't know her name but her voice is so sweet and she cares about me a lot. It feels nice you know?" Cinder asked Ruby only to see her tearing up and looking up at the sky.

"Hey did I say something wrong?" Ruby shaked her head as she slowly sat up with a deep breath.

"... I don't know why I'm about to tell you this but I'm honestly lost. I… lost my mom in a terrible crash and I wasn't able to save her in time. I was forced to move here with my Dad and Sister but, I don't want to let them in. Let them see the pain I have felt ever since the crash, the nightmare, and the flashbacks. It was so bad that when I saw the sight of blood I thought back to the crash! I'm lost… I don't want help, but…. I need help." Ruby muttered the last part as tears started to slowly fall down her face. She couldn't hold it back anymore. She needed to let it out, and the only person there was Cinder.

"Ruby calm down and take a deep breath, It will be okay." Ruby slowly started to calm down with the help of Cinder, who was rubbing Ruby's back.

"There, I know and have been in your shoes. You don't heal instantly overnight but it shouldn't take over you. You are letting the grief of your mother control you and take over your mind. What I have to say is that I had to accept my mother's death before I could move on. That is my advice for you now Ruby, don't try and go into this too fast." Cinder said making Ruby looked down and blushed madly before wiping her face.

"Thanks ... a lot Cinder. It means so much to me that you are helping… Even though I have been so cold to you and more." Ruby said making Cinder laugh loudly.

"I don't care about that. Anyways, I thought you wanted me to be quiet." Cinder said with a smirk only to get Ruby to glare at her.

"Oh shut up you." Ruby laid back down while she took a swig of her drink. There they sat on that roof looking at the stars till it was time for Cinder to go.

"Here's my number, text me when you need." Cinder said with a smile before giving Ruby a piece of paper. Ruby smiled back a bit before waving Cinder goodbye as she got down from the roof.

"What has she done to me Mom..." Ruby muttered up at the sky before going down from the roof and into the house. Ruby traveled down stairs to no one and a huge mess. Ruby sighed heavily and went over to the couch to see Yang and Blake sleeping together and snoring. On the floor is Weiss passed out breathing heavily, curled up and shivering. Suddenly a smile made it to Ruby's face before she went over and picked Weiss up and laid her down on the other side of the couch. There she grabbed a blanket for three girls and started to clean the mess that was around. This may have not been her mess but it was at least better for Yang and her to get in trouble by their father. Suddenly Ruby smiled once she looked back at her sister before looking up at the ceiling.

"Maybe I should… try and change for the better." Ruby muttered before getting back to cleaning the place.

After finishing it was around 5 am making Ruby yawn and groan softly. The house was spotless and smelt really good, but Ruby had grown bags under her eyes and looked horrible. Ruby slowly made her way up to her room opening the door and collapsing onto the floor only to pass out there. When she woke up around 2 pm she was in her bed and a blanket wrapped around her. Ruby yawned as she slowly sat up only to lay back down and go back to sleep. There Tai stood at the door way of Ruby and smiled softly.

"Sleep well."


End file.
